


Shelter

by sheroars



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Stress and Coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Miller doesn't think she can do it.  Alec Hardy thinks otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exhaustion

They got called to the hospital around 11 pm on a freezing January Thursday.  It was the first hit to the kidneys from the long weekend from hell.  Randstown was much more peaceful and modern thanks to a majority of its citizens, but the underbelly was alive and well.  

Johanna Ridley was just 21 years old.  Her little brother went to the same primary school as Fred.  She and her fiancé ran a successful art supply store on the high street.  They photographed just about every wedding in town.  She volunteered frequently to teach free art classes at the school and the youth centers, even the retirement facilities.  Apparently, while walking home alone late at night, none of that meant shit.  

Chief told them it was bad, but Johanna's future wife nearly choked giving them the details.  Three broken vertebrates, four cracked ribs, bruised kneecaps, ripped ligaments, shattered knuckles, fractured collarbone, and a concussion to boot.  The doctors projected her to regain consciousness after surgery the next morning.  

Alec watched Alyssa Holmes twist her engagement ring while Ellie took her statement.  

An aggressive client in the store last week pulled his step-son out of their children's photography workshop.  

"He didn't want any _fucking lesbians_ screwing with his boy's head."  

"Can anyone confirm that statement?"  

"I can give you three more parents who were there.  Johanna was filming the session too."

"-and that's the only thing that's been out of line over the last week or so?"

"Yes ma'am. We've never felt uncomfortable here.  Not once.  Not even in the church."  Bless the Episcopals.

"Do you know the client's name?"

"Richard Langley." Ellie and Alec exchanged a glance.  He was always in and out of the drunk tank and steadily losing custody rights to his seven year old.  

"Thank you Alyssa.  Officer Miles has dropped off Johanna's brother with your mother.  He'll be here shortly to sit with you two till morning.  This is my number again just in case...call me when she wakes up or if you need anything at all."  

"Thank you ma'am...sir."  She nodded and slipped back into the darkened hospital room.  Alec was on the phone immediately, sending backup to the Langley home.  

 

~

 

Mr. Langley was intoxicated but not alone.  Four of his drinking buddies were just as pissed.  None of them came quietly.  By midnight they were all sitting in separate holding cells to dry out.  

"Christ-"

"It's just ice, don't be a wuss"  She sniggered, pressing a compress to his freshly blackened eye.  He took it from her and squinted at her with his good eye as she perched on the edge of his desk.  He leaned back in his office chair.  

"We're a right sight."  She had lost all her bobby pins in the scuffle and tore the collar of her blouse.  She swung her legs out and stretched.  

"I'll tell the kids you tried to hit me."  

"Funny,"  He wheeled his chair closer to drape an arm across her lap and run his palm up and down her thigh.  His knew DI office had proper walls shielding them from the bull pen.  Big glass windows behind them looked down on the quiet high street.  Some teenagers were staggering to hail a cab outside one of the pubs.  "We should make Laney interview them."  

"I think we should do it."

"We're too close Ellie.  I don't want a conflict of interest on an open and shut case."  Ellie frowned and nodded.  Daisy adored the shop.  Alyssa and Johanna had no problem watching Fred after school when they were working.  He was best friends with Johanna's little brother.      

"Yah...Laney doesn't have any kids right?"

"Right."  Alec took the ice pack away from his face and mussed his dampened hair.  The bruising was already purpling the skin around his left eye.  "I'll call him in, we can come back in the morning."  She swallowed down the emotions threatening to spill over and cleared her throat, squeezing the hand still palming her leg as he stood and reached for the phone.  

"Bossy bossy,"

"That's me."  He tried to roll his eyes but a bolt of pain made his head ache.  She giggled.

 

~

 

The second sucker punch to the kidneys landed around 7 am Friday morning.  Alec's left arm was completely numb as Ellie had it pinned under her cheek.  The curve of her spine was pressed firmly into his side.  She had finally dozed off a few hours ago.  She had finally cried out the feelings wrapped up in the case.  He'd be lying if he said he didn't ache for them as well.  The cruelty of man knows no bounds.  They hadn't heard from the girls yet or the doctors.  Hopefully nothing had changed too drastically.      

Fred had been sound asleep when they got home around two.  Daisy and Tom had been watching a movie, waiting for them.  They stumbled to bed without question after throwing respective parents some hugs at the sight of their disheveled state.    

Alec's left eye was swollen but he was warm and Ellie was close.  It was peaceful.  His phone lit up and he answered in a whisper.  Ellie was a heavy goddamn sleeper.  

"Hardy,"  

"Hey boss.  Couldn't get a confession out of Langley but the others ratted him out real quick.  They'll testify for some plea deals."  

"Good. Contact the DA and go home Laney."  

"One more thing sir- I received a call from a solicitor in Broadchurch."  

"What?"

"One Jocelyn...uh...she didn't leave her last name.  Anyway- she wanted me to tell you that an appeal for Jo Miller went through.  He's a free man as of 48 hours ago.  I think I know what this is about sir, should I post officers at your residence?"  Hardy began listing swears in his head.  They should've been notified the minute he appealed.  Christ.  "Sir?"  

"Double the patrols today, focus on the southbound roads into town.  Miller has a non-molestation order but I don't want him in this city period.  I'm going to stay with her family."  

"Yes sir.  I'll keep you posted."  Laney hung up first.  Alec thought his head might implode.  Ellie moved against him.  

"Who was that love?" Her voice was sleep drenched and barely conscious.  His face started throbbing.    

"Tell you in the morning.  Go back to sleep."  He felt himself fold in on her, lying half on top and pressing his face into her neck until she was breathing deeply.  His blood was pounding.  Alec slowly disentangled from her.  

He made the rounds checking doors and windows, pulling curtains over every exposed glass pane.  Daisy and Tom woke easily.  They went grumblingly and blearily into the (windowless) attic space with Fred.  They had just finished converting it into a playroom/gaming space.  He made up an excuse about busted heating as he saw that they passed out again with more blankets and space heaters on the overstuffed couches.  He sent an explanatory text to Daisy for when they woke up.  Stay put.  

He almost jumped out of his skin when Ellie met him at the bottom of the stairs, her cell phone in hand.  

"That was Lucy..."  

"Ellie-"  

"How-?"

"I don't know."  This was the nightmare constantly being rehearsed in their head.  

"He's gonna try to come here.  You know he is."  

"We don't know anything."  

"What the fuck do we do then?"  She leaned back on the wall, crossing her arms and swallowing hard.    

"We're gonna stay put for twenty four hours... look at me..." He lifted her chin.  "One day here.  Then we go on as fucking normal.  He can't touch you or the kids.  He can't set foot in the yard or the blood street.  They ran him out of Broadchurch and they'll run him out of Randstown too.  They know his face.  They don't want him near any of their bloody children either."  She nodded.  

"Are the kids still asleep?"  Alec thought he might be looking at the most resilient woman in the world.  

"Yes."  

"I'm going to shower and get dressed.  I'm going to go to the hospital and check on the girls while you stay here.  I'm going to buy three bottle of wine at Tescos and then I'm going to get plastered."  Her forehead fell against his collar bone.  "I'm going to get fucking plastered in bed Alec.  And I'm going to stay there.  You can watch the kids for that long I think."   

"Deal...I think..."  They couldn't help but laugh breathlessly.               


	2. Disbelief

Daisy seemed to pick up her father's vibe and kept Fred upstairs without question, coming down only once to make breakfast for herself and the boys.  He didn't get so lucky with Tom.  

"What's going on?" Alec inclined his head towards the living room.  Tom sat down and looked at him patiently.  

"I found out this morning that your father made an appeal.  It went through two days ago."  

"What does that mean?" 

"It means he is out of prison.  For now."  

"How did that happen?" 

"I don't know."  Tom's heal connected with the couch.  Hard.  

"Where's Mum?"  

"She went to follow up on the case we got called on last night.  She'll be coming straight home.  She's with Officer Miles.  We don't want you to worry."  

"What happens if he tries to come here?  I know he wants to talk to me and Fred.  I heard Mum say..." 

"You Mum took out a non-molestation order.  Do you know what that is?" 

"A restraining order.  He can't come here."  

"Yes.  If he does come, he's in big trouble.  Probably back in jail for breaking parole.  For her sake though, today needs to be calm.  Lay low and all that.  Then we go on as normal.  He doesn't mean shit."  Alec winced at himself for the last bit.  Tom smirked.  

"Okay.  Thank you."  Tom extended his hand.  Alec flashed back to a similar moved pulled on him a year or two ago. The Millers weren't fond of hugging it out.  Alec took the lad's hand, felt stomach do a number when he squeezed and smiled a little before going back upstairs with Daisy and Fred.  

Around noon Alec rang the station.  Leary brought over a few pizzas for the kids.  

"Miller'll be over in a few boss."

 

~

 

Ellie didn't make it back till dinner as it was.  He had been updated via text of course and they went through the patterns of a normal dinner.  He could tell she was hating every sober moment.  Tom raced Fred back upstairs for another round of Mario Kart.  Daisy stole of pint of Ben and Jerry's out of the freezers with three spoons before giggling and setting a bottle of wine in front of Ellie, pecking her cheek before leaving them alone in the kitchen.  

Ellie sighed out her thanks as Alec poured them two glasses.  

"How are the girls?"

"Johanna came around about noon.  The surgery went really well but she's in a lot of pain obviously.  Her back is back in line.  Lot of physical therapy ahead.  Alyssa and I had a good chat.  A big crowd rallied outside.  A Pride or LGBT support thing.  They crowd funded about five thousand pounds in an hour for the medical bills."  Alec nodded.  Good.  It would go a lot quicker with the community on their side.  

"It was quiet today."  She drank her whole glass.  He poured another.  "I told Tom.  He asked me."  

"Thank you.  They seemed okay."  

"Just restless.  Like you."  She tugged on his wrist and stood.  He followed her into the living room without question.  She laid on the couch with her head on his lap.  He rubbed her back till she dozed off.  

 

~

 

The stupid son of a bitch actually tried to do something.  

Around one in the morning Leary was standing on the front porch with Alec, just off his triple shift and telling him the coast was clear.  Through the screen door they heard glass shattering and Ellie yelping "FUCK" from the den, which in turn triggered some screams from upstairs.  Leary's partner leapt out of the police cruiser and took off behind the house.  Leary and Alec went in.  Ellie was standing on the couch.  Jo Miller was on the floor, moaning and holding his head, a lamp broken next to his head.  Alec seized Ellie around the waist and hauled her down against him, heart pounding.  She was shaking with rage.  

"Stupid son of a bitch," Leary chuckled while handcuffing the man.  "Good hit Miller," Jo spat blood on Alec's while being dragged outside.  The framed family photo in the entry way was probably gonna piss him off even more.        

 

~    

 

Alec spent the rest of the morning speaking to solicitors and police officers.  

"Breaking parole, breaking a non-molestation order, trespassing, breaking and entering, carrying an unlicensed weapon, attempted assault, aaaand let's see...ah yes, public intoxication."  

"Will he be in prison?"  

"Oh definitely sir.  For a long time.  I can have his service commuted further north if you'd like."  

"As far away as you can get."

"Care to deliver the news with Officer Miles?"  

"Wouldn't miss it."  In holding Alec watched Miles read Jo Miller his rights.  Jo eyes were bloodshot and disbelieving.  He refused to look at Alec.  

"Any last words boss?"  Miles tightened the handcuffs and dragged Jo into a standing position.  

"You wasted your one and only second chance Jo.  Do yourself a favor.  Knock it the fuck off.  No more appeals, no more bullshit."  

"You're living with her and my children?  Does she love you?"  

"For God's sake...get him out of here.  This isn't a bloody telly movie.  Bloody child.  Idiot."  Alec was still fuming and muttering most of the way home. 

 

~

 

Tom had his arms around his Mum's neck.  They were sitting on the stairs.  Daisy was sitting a few steps down with Fred on her lap, reading the Hungry Caterpillar for the thousandth or so time.  Alec sucked in a breath of relief.    

"Alright?"  He dropped his keys on the sideboard.  

"Alright."  Fred pushed the book closed.  

"Bedtime."  

"You wanna go night-night?"  Daisy laughed through a yawn, knuckling her own eyes.  

"Yep yep."  He sighed happily and slipped off her lap.  Alec picked him up.  He got a sloppy cheek kiss.  

"Someone's gotta teach him about the tongue already."  They all snorted.  Once Fred was down Alec gave everyone else the run down.  Daisy slung an arm around Tom's neck and ruffled his hair.  He nodded a lot.  Ellie rubbed her arms and leaned into the hand Alec put on the small of her back.  

"Did you hit him em good Mum?"  

"Suppose I did."  

"The table lamp was in two halves in the evidence room." Alec shrugged, fighting a smirk.  

"I thought the court declared him not guilty...why was he in jail in the first place?"  Daisy asked hesitantly.  Tom and Alec looked at Ellie.    

"Pretty quick after that there was a public intoxication and assault charge.  He was in prison north of Dorset, supposedly for five or ten years.  I never knew many details."  

"We was pretty happy about it though." Tom nodded agreement.  "But now he really gets what he deserves."  

"He's really troubled Tom."  Ellie started.  

"You don't have to do that anymore Mum.  He's a bastard and we all know it.  Since the beginning.  He killed Danny.  He got off.  That's not fair.  He took advantage of people for his own sake.  Us included.  Especially you and me.  He came here to hurt us.  Alec said he had a pistol.  Troubled yes.  Deserving of sympathy?  Not in my lifetime." They sat in silence for a charged moment.  

"Now if only you could pass your speech class..." Daisy teased.  

"Oh shut up." He gave and exhausted sounded sigh but he smiled, pushing her away playfully.  

 

~

 

Ellie didn't cry.  She finally got through two bottles of wine with Alec's help.  They sat in their bed with all the lights off.

"How mad was he?" She asked.  

"Shocked more than anything."  He answered, letting her fingers twist in his the leg of his joggers.

"Good."  

"Feel better?  You got your hit in."  

"Much.  Maybe the dreams will stop now."  

"Maybe,"  He agreed.  "Did he...did he touch you?"  

"When I woke up he was crashing through the window.  I threw the lamp."

"Damn."  

"Oh shut up."  

"I'm just saying...it's impressive love."  

"You know I throw things when I'm scared."  

"I know, I know.  Nobody can fault you."  He chuckled.  "Don't regret it either.  The look on his face was priceless."  

"I'm sleeping with the boss and I almost killed my ex-husband.  People will talk."  

"Let 'em.  Are you drunk yet?" He squinted at her glass in the dark.  

"Almost." He handed her the last of the bottle.  "You know I bloody love you right?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Would you still love me if I..." She almost spilt the last of her drink on the sheets and they smothered some laughs.  

"If you what?"

"I forgot."  He pulled on her arm till she was sitting between his legs and leaning back on his chest.  "We're weird."  He grunted.  

"Romance isn't real."  

"What do you call us then?"  

"Extraordinarily good luck."  

"Your accent gets worse when you drink."  

"Shut up,"  

"No...we were going somewhere with this conversation."  He snorted.  She was getting extremely drowsy.    

"No we weren't."  He put their glasses on the nightstand and kissed her hard.  "Go to sleep."  

"You never answered my question."  

"You never finished your question...but yah.  I love you Ellie.  Always."  

"I was so rude...wait no...you were bloody rude first."  

"Probably."  

"Why aren't you rude anymore?"  

"You're drunk Ellie."

"Only a lot I think...I'll be worse in the morning."  Alec felt himself grin as she fell asleep on his shoulder.   


	3. Recovery

Fred came pouting into their room late the next morning.  The whole family managed to sleep through most of the day and night to get back on schedule.    

"Shit," Ellie shoved herself under her own pillow and pushed on Alec's arm.  He groaned but then smirked.  His dull headache was probably nothing compared to the woman lying prone next to him.  Alec stood and scooped up Fred, closing the door lightly behind them.  

"Hey there Fred." 

"Hi Awec.  Where's Mumma?"  

"Mumma's gotta sleep a bit more.  Want some oatmeal?"  

"Yogie."  

"Yoghurt?"  

"Yogie and Bananas." Fred agreed, tugging on the collar of Alec's shirt and dropping his head to his shoulder on the way downstairs.  Daisy and Tom were eating cereal and watching telly.  

"Hey Dad," 

"Morning love," 

"Is it alright if I meet up with Lauren soon?  We're gonna see a movie or go shopping or something." 

"Which one's Lauren?  The blond or the red head?" 

"Ginger,"  Tom answered.  "I'm gonna bike down to the pitch for some football with the team."  

"Phones on and not on silent please."  Fred dove face first into his breakfast.  Daisy caught her father's yawn as she put her dishes away.  

"I'll take Fred if you let me borrow your car."  

"Don't worry about him."

"I wanna go wif Daisy Awec."  He stated rather matter-of-factly.  

"See.  And Lauren will more than likely have at least one sibling with her.  She's got about four his age."  

"Four?  Jesus.  Keys are in the sideboard drawer."  

"Kay.  I'm gonna get changed.  Whatcha wanna wear Fred?  Overalls?"

"Yep yep."  Daisy jogged upstairs to get dressed.  Tom took off, giving them both a salute.  "Bye Tom-Tom!"  

"Are you gonna have fun with the girls today Fred?"  Fred giggled and offered Alec a sloppy spoonful of yoghurt and fruit.  

 

~

 

"You decent Ellie?" Daisy smothered a giggle as she slipped into the master bedroom.  

"Leave me to die in peace."  

"Oh my God."  She snorted when she was the two empty wine bottles that Ellie evidently got more out of than Alec.  Ellie was still curled up in the fetal position under the pillows to shut out what little light filtered through the blackout curtains.  She crawled up and sat in the spot her father had vacated.  "Tom's gonna go play football with his mates.  I'm going out with Lauren and take Fred with me."  

"Make Alec give you his car."

"Done and Done."

"Brilliant you are.  

"I try."  Daisy cracked her knuckles.  "What should I wear today?"  

"How cold is it?"  

"Frigid."  

"Some leggings and some sweaters.  And that black scarf and floppy hat.  And those cute boots you just bought."  

"Is this a bad time to tell you something?"  

"As long as I don't have to move for it- you're golden love."  Daisy sucked in a breath.  

"Mum and I are getting better at communicating lately."  

"That's good isn't it?"  

"I just wanted to thank you.  You're not officially my step-mum or anything but you're better to me and Dad than you should be."  

"Nonsense."  

"With all you and Tom have been through though.  You mean a lot to me.  I feel comfortable here.  We're a real proper family sometimes.  So sober the hell up so we can go out to eat tonight because we are literally out of food."  

"Fucking hell Daisy...you bloody well know laughing hurts right now."   

 

~

 

By the time the house was devoid of children, Ellie could sit up.  Alec brought up the aspirin and drew her a bath before retreating downstairs with a book.  She found him an hour or so later, smelling like a clean spring day with her curls over one eye.  

"Your black eye is finally clearing up."  She teased him as she put a coffee kettle on.   

"How's the head?" He said it a bit too loud entirely on purpose.  

"Don't be an arse about it.  Be a lovely man to me today."

"As always."  She snorted as she sat on the couch with him.  

"Sorry about last night.  That was weird of me."  

"Stop that." She smiled into her coffee mug.  He extended a hand towards her without looking up from his paperback.  He kissed her fingers once she gave them to him.  Her cheeks flushed no matter how many times he did that.  "Do you feel better?"  

"Much,"  

"Good." He kept a hold of her hand, smoothing his thumb over her knuckles, manipulating the hold only to turn the page of his book.  She turned the telly on as low as possible and flipped to the BBC news.  

"Can you call the hospital later?"  

"Hmmm?"

"Johanna and Alyssa.  Can you check in with them later?"  

"Sure," She freed her hand and poked at his book till she could spot the title on the spine.  

"I feel like you of all people don't need to be reading Hemingway."  

"I liked him in school."  

"You were an exciting teenager I bet."  

"Every bit as wild as you were I bet."  

"Rude."  Ellie lifted Alec's arm and pressed her cheek to his chest, reveling in the quiet domesticity.  Alec dropped his arm around her waist and tugged her close, dropping a distracted kiss to her forehead, pushing his glasses up at an awkward angle.  "What happens now?"  

"Thankfully...nothing different."  

"It feels different though."  

"We'll go back to work tomorrow.  Wrap up Johanna and Alyssa's case.  Do some bloody boring paperwork.  Get shitty salads for lunch.  One day at a time then."  

"You were a flighty bastard at first, but I think you may be the most steadfast person I've ever met."  

"Did you open the third bottle yet?  Kidding!  Kidding, Jesus."  He snickered as he dodged a hit.  

"Tell me something nice you stupid wanker.  I'm hungover as fuck right now."  She was muffled in his tee shirt.  

"What don't you already know?"  She huffed.  He smiled into her hair line.  

"Tell me that I'm not gonna be sad like I used to be."  The struggle with depression and doubt was real.  All too real.    

"Ellie Miller..." He hummed her name and her spine tingled.  "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe.  You tend to beat me to the punch though.  I need you more than you need me, but-"  he tightened his arm around her, "-as long as you'll have me, I'm in your corner."    

"I think you just might actually love me."  

"The game is up." He finally closed the book.  She smiled and returned his kiss. "You're like the bloody sun Ellie.  It's a miracle you haven't made yourself sick yet."  She sat there disgustingly happy as he got up and replenished the coffee.  

What he meant by the last bit she had no idea- but it felt too damn nice to question.   

          

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers! xoxo


End file.
